


our last summer

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Greece, M/M, POV Phil Lester, Phan AU, teen!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Dan and Phil meet on a beach in Greece. This is their story.





	our last summer

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Phandom Fic Fest's Flash Fic Prompt 'Summer AU'!
> 
> I couldn't help writing this AU, as I've been listening to the Mamma Mia Soundtrack too much lately (You'll be able to see the inspiration.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment/kudos if you did!
> 
> Twitter: Galactic_Howell  
> Tumblr: Gallhowell

The first time Phil could remember seeing Dan was on his seventeenth birthday. He and his family had come to their beach house to celebrate, and at the end of the night, he had needed to get out of the cottage. (Not that he didn’t love their friends who lived on the island, of course.)

On the beach, lit by the last rays of the setting sun, was a boy not much older than him. Paying him little notice, Phil moved to walk around him and continue on his short stroll. However, as soon as he moved into the boy’s periphery, he stopped as the boy spoke up. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Excuse me?” Phil replied, turning to face him. “Do I know you?”

“Nah. You just looked like you were deep in thought. Don’t want to miss the sunset, do you? It’s nearly over.” The boy answered, patting the sand beside him invitingly. “Sit.”

Confused, yet intrigued, Phil considered for a moment before sitting down beside the boy and looking out over the water. “I’m Phil, by the way. The only reason I was out walking was because I kind of needed to escape my own birthday party. I wasn’t trying to solve the world’s problems on my walk.” He responded, not turning to look at the boy. 

The boy smirked slightly. “I’m Dan. Unlike you, I do try to solve the world’s problems every time I come down to the beach. Where better to do that then on the crushed up remnants of history?” He replied, lifting up a handful of sand and studying it. 

Phil couldn’t help but smile slightly at this. “Don’t think that they’ll speak to you, Dan.” He quipped, turning to look at him. 

A boyish grin crossing Dan’s face at this, Phil couldn’t help the flipping of his stomach. 

“I’ll have to prove you wrong.” Dan replied after a moment, raising an eyebrow. 

-

From that day on, Dan and Phil were utterly inseparable. Phil would leave the cottage as early as possible every morning, yelling goodbye to the rest of his family as he ran to his bike, and headed to Dan’s house. 

Dan’s family, he had learned the day after meeting Dan on the beach, lived on the island. As his parents were geologists, Dan had a profound interest in what rocks could tell them about their world, and had been hell bent on proving it to Phil himself.  
Over the summer, they created many memories. Cliff jumping in particular had been a highlight for Phil (even though he had been deathly scared, while Dan had jumped off quickly with a loud whoop, cheering from the water below as Phil clenched his eyes shut and jumped after him.)

It had been the best summer that Phil had ever experienced, and he couldn’t imagine having to leave Dan behind to go back home.

However, as he knew it would, that day came. What he hadn't expected though, was Dan kissing him on their final night. 

“Don’t think about tomorrow. Just be here with me, now. The weirdo who talked to you even though you were a total stranger, and forced you to hang out with him.” Dan had laughed as he pulled him in, sealing their relationship with a kiss to Phil’s lips. 

“I won’t forget you.” Phil had replied even later that night, when laying in bed with Dan. 

-

****

**Ten years later**

 

Walking down the crowded streets of New York, Phil sipped on his coffee as he held his briefcase close to his side, making his way down the crowded sidewalk to his office. 

However, pausing in front of one of the windows, a particular advertisement stood out to him. 

_‘Sand: How it Speaks to Us About Our World’ book signing_

Under that, was a very familiar name. 

Daniel Howell. 

A smile crossing his face, Phil knew exactly what he would be doing that evening. 

7 years later, as Phil tucked his youngest daughter, Lily , into bed, he had one particular story to tell to her. 

‘Here’s how I met your Daddy…..’ 

__

_I crossed the street_

__

_I have a dream_


End file.
